A lovely criminal
by book lover marianne
Summary: a new vampire in the Cullen family,with a sad love story. Her mistakes would make her life and love be in danger.
1. Prologue

A lovely criminal

The Cullen family is arriving to Forks, but they got a great surprise when they found a girl in troubles and soon she became a new member of the Cullen family: Marianne Cullen. She is adorable but what happens when her dark and dangerous past puts in danger the whole family? And more, people she cares for?


	2. Anew member A new family

**Chapter 1: A new member. A new family**

I never thought that being a human friend of vampires could lead me to this kind of dead. But I was different, even for a human. I am different. So when you are in front of dead, when you see it coming, it's a lie that you see your life passing by your eyes and all that stuff; no, when the moment comes adrenaline is all you have, and believe me, sometimes it can makes miracles…but not in this situation.

Most of the people when they are in front of a beautiful pale, blood red eye person are dazed by him and there is no time to fear because is too beautiful to feel fear although something inside you scream _RUN!!! _But, as I told before, I'm different, so instead of admiring that beautiful guy in front of me, I said:

"Are you hungry? Guess what, I don't like being the meal". I turned and disappear in the woods.

Unfortunately I'm still human and he a vampire so although shock was in his perfect face, he quickly spotted me.

"What a waste, you could be a very interesting vampire, but I don't like remainings, oh…you smell delicious, sweet and…wild, just as a flower of the rain forest, it makes my mouth water" and all of a sudden I was in the ground with him over me, and with dead coming with a rush.

After that my life changes completely, feelings are dead, senses, odors, colors, it just remains a darkness that lives you all by yourself…. dying isn't that bad, it is being sucked with your blood…. It is sad but nothing else; there is any pain, so what else do I want?

Calm, calm, calmness…

_FIRE!!!_ It _BURNES!!!_

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I was sure that I was still dying but this time there was no pleasure in it….only pain… although I knew what the fire means, I didn't realized that after it was off.

"Please calm down, it is nearly finished" a sweat musical voice said, maybe an angel. And it was true, it was calming, although for me was like hell.

Pain, pain, pain, please finished it, stop it, _STOP IT!!!!_

And then nothing….it really stop…and I opened my eyes.

Brightness, rainbows everywhere, colors, I was alive and all my senses were at the top. Odors, flavors, everything!!! I could feel everything around me, I knew that there were 3 person by me side, 3 vampires to be specific, I was in a room, of 3 walls and one window, where the sun enters, sparkling things. I was suddenly aware of what I was; I was a fifteen year old girl, who was suddenly changed into the most dangerous predator: a vampire.

"Are you okay?" the same musical voice asked "how do you feel"

I stare at a female vampire. She was short. With black spiky hair and with… golden eyes!!! She was pale, like all vampires, but where was that frightening blood red look?

"I'm fine, I need to drink something" I said in a calm tone, just as hers.

She made a grin "Well you'll see, we drink blood…but not human blood…" I interrupted.

"Animal blood then, whatever kind of blood is fine, I just need that hot, red, liquid…" suddenly the fire in my throat burned like hell, once more a pain, the eternal pain of vampires.

"Do you know any other vampires?" a blond, kind male asked.

"Yes, but they drink human blood…I know about some rumors of vampires with golden eyes that doesn't hunt humans, that must be you" I answered.

"Well you are right, we don't hunt humans, but I have to ask, do you want to do that?" he stare at me.

"What's your name?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm Carlisle, she is Alice" he pointed to the black hair vampire "And he is Edward" he was the third vampire, he hasn't talked at all, he was gorgeous, but he seem alone…I don't know why.

"Well…would somebody accompany me to hunt? I don't know what the animals with better taste are" I said with a smile. Carlisle also smiled; with hope in his eyes…later I'll ask him why?

---------------------------------------- 123 -------------------------------------------------

"Hum…it doesn't smell really good...are you sure that stags are the only option?" I asked while I frown at the smell.

"Well no…is not the best…the best are the meat eaters… but they are a little bit farther" Edward said.

"But stags are the nearer" said Alice.

"What to do…" I was hungry, well thirsty, but if I was really meant to stop the burned in my throat, the best was an animal because of the vegetarian company I was with. But they weren't mouth watering…they event weren't smell likely... "Hum…think I'll go and search for a bigger pray…something more likely" Alice and Edward look at me with fear.

"I was talking about an animal, a meat eater!!! What a mess!!! It's okay I'm a new born but I'm not that cruel…I'm not a monster". "_Not yet hopefully" _I said to myself.

They guide me deeper in the forest, smelling for a pray and also to check if there were some lost humans near…I hope so...If animals smell that bad I think I prefer to be a monster instead of a vegetarian…. Sometimes animals are better persons that persons itself.

"There you have a wild cat, it's better than stags" Edward said.

I smelled "Hum…is a little bit better but it still stinks bad… I'm not sure…do you really survive by eating this?"

"Well yes, that's the way we live" Alice said with a smile. Edward also made a grin.

"What?" I demanded "What's the private joke?"

"Just try it, is not that bad and you are so thirsty… that hot, liquid, the heart beat in that fluffy body with…" Edward didn't finish the sentence and the poor cat was already dead.

"It wasn't that bad" I said licking my lips.

"You see, you survive" said Edward smiling.

"Yes I did, haha, you meant to happen that way…you started to describe the blood… hell, I'm not full!!!" I complained.

"Hum… probably, that was a small cat, you could full yourself with stags" said Alice with a mock.

"No thanks… I want another cat, is there some left?" I smelled. "No, not near" I made a nasty grin "just that delicious stags, blaah"

"Well, we can go search for one, I think I'm a little bit thirsty, next time I'll also hunt" Edward said "Do you see anything, Alice?"

"Yes… but nothing near, we should wait for a few minutes, there are some lions fighting, they'll finish soon" I started to look around, to search for that lions but I didn't find them. It was at that moment that I noticed that Alice wasn't looking something in particular, she was like…concentrated in a farther thing, she was distant, and suddenly she was staring at me with a big smile in her face.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"Do you know that some vampires have special abilities?" said Edward.

"Hum, now that you mention it yes, I know, so you have super vision or super smell, or you can talk with animals?" I asked to Alice.

She laughed "No, I can see, I really have a very good vision, but of the future" she explained.

"The future!!! So you can see what's coming, woooooow!!!!!"I was astounded.

"Yes, hahaha and you know what? Edward can read minds" I froze in my place. All the things in my mind, they are private!!!

"Sure they are, don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets" He smiled. I opened my eyes as big as I can.

"Okay okay, this is not knew, breath, calm down" I took a deep breath, and then a curious idea came to me "_do I have any power?"_

"Maybe, maybe not, do you feel different, something strange in your mind?" Edward said

"I… hey!!! I thought my mind was private!!!"

"Hahaha, not to me, but secrets stay with me"

"Yes I can see that, Alice how could you live with this moron!" I complained.

"Is terrible, believed me" she said.

"And how do you think it is living with someone that could know all the things that you would do…even when you don't know" Edward said.

"Well…Alice!!! Edward is right; there can't be any kind of privacy with you two"

Suddenly the three of us were laughing.

"Hum look, I'll teach you how to hunt, because your appearance is not too good "Edward said looking at me. I was wearing jeans, and a super sexy blouse, because now it was just stripes.

"That cat really had sharp paws" I explained.

Again we laughed.

"Hum it smells good… well, not good but at least there are not stags" I said happy and once more the thirst comes in a sudden rush.

"Learn of the master" said Edward, and with quick movements he killed a female lion, and gently he started to sucked the blood. "Hum…delicious" he said. He was clean, his cloths perfect, not even a drop of blood in his lips.

"Master you? No my dear you'll see what is to hunt" I search for the other lion, and just as him, with quick, perfect moves, I killed and sucked the second lion. "You see? And this is my second pray".

Alice and Edward were astounded, staring at me.

"What?" I said innocent.

"You just make the exact movements of Edward, like a mirror… perfect mimic" Alice explained.

"Yes, I was supposed to do that, no? The way a master hunts" I said without comprehending them.

"But that perfect? It was too perfect, even for a vampire" Edward explained.

"Well I'm not normal, even when I was human I could mimic things very well, but… what are you thinking, that I have a special ability, or what?"

"Well I'm not sure, but maybe yes, why not? If you said that even as a human you mimic things, maybe as a vampire you make it better" Edward continued.

"But everything humans do, vampires can do it in a better way, quicker, gracefully, isn't it?" I can´t believed the reason why they were so shocked by my hunting.

"We can prove it in a funnier way, would you try it?" Alice said with a grin of fun.

"What do you mean?" I didn't like how that sounded.

"Trust me, would you try it?" she insisted.

I look at Edward, he was smiling, for sure he knew what was in Alice mind.

"Yes?" Alice said.

"Can I say no?" I said sarcastic.

"Not really, so come" and Alice burst into a run to the house.

"Let's see how fast you can run" Edward challenged me.

"Probably I'll leave you at my back, if you can kiss it" I said, but Edward has already started.

"Hey that's not fair" and once more I copied him without noticing that I was.

Soon I was at his level, we were running with all we have, well at least him, not me I still can win, easily. So I force myself to combine his movements, with my new born strength, although I didn't know that I did it.

I was the first one to arrive, I passed Edward, I passed Alice, and now I was the winner.

"Hahaha, looser, L-O-O-S-E-R, hahahaha" I was jumping.

"You are a new born, that's not fair" he complained.

"Nothing!!! You challenged me and you lose!" I pointed.

He made a grin.

"Is Emmett home?" Alice asked in a low voice.

A strong vampire, with curly hair appeared in front of us, he was handsome.

"Yes, what do you want? Oh this must be our new born, what's your name?"He asked me.

"Marianne" I answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" he said giving me a hand that I squeezed.

"A strong new born, would you do me a favor? Would you have a battle with me?" he asked.

"What a strange favor, but yes she will have, but first I'll teach her something" a male voice said at my back. I turned to see the most gorgeous vampire I ever met. He was blonde and strong, not as Emmett, but still and…. His face was covered with marks, teeth marks, something that make him look scary, but at the same time gorgeous.

"Teach what?" I demanded.

"Some sort of special movements" he said.

"Thanks em…" I didn't know his name.

"Jasper" he said.

"No!!! That would be cheating!" Emmett complained.

"Why? I don't understand!!! Could somebody explain?!" I demanded.

"We are going to prove that you have a special power" Edward answered.

"What how?!" I yelled, "No wait!" it didn't matter how much I complained Jasper and Edward carried me to the back of the house so Emmett didn't see what we were doing.

"Look to fight against Emmett you need to have fast and firm movements." explained Jasper. "Edward please, looks at this movement."

They were in battle, a fierce battle, and I was absorbed by the fierce and the movements, Jasper movements, Edward was attacking in a brute way, while Jasper it seems to dance. I memorized all the movements, without any effort. They stopped.

"Well, is now my turn?" I asked.

"Yes, but this time you'll fight Emmett, with the movements Jasper did" explained Edward.

"Do you expect me to mimic Jasper?! What am I, superman?!" I said in disbelief.

"Hahaha, no, I only want to prove my theory, so do it"

They pushed me where Emmett was, he was preparing for a battle, they really expect me to win against him, by only watching Jasper movements, and I will get killed by him!!!! Emmett was like the double of me!!! Or more!!!

"Breath we won't let him hurt you…or the other way around" Alice laughed, for sure she already saw my dead… oh my God…

"Ready, begin" Alice announced

It was like the force of a mountain coming for me, a little insect in comparison; it was then that I realized that I remember Jasper's movements, perfectly, and the battle began.

Left, right, a punch in the stomach; left, back, front, and I have his neck in front of me.

"I think you lose, my dear" I said with a smile in my face.

"HOW?!" Emmett roared.

"So…you can mimic others movements, interesting" Jasper pointed.

"Hahahaha, what a pathetic ability" I said.

"No, not really, in a battle can be quite useful" said Jasper.

"Maybe" I accepted.

"Hum…Marianne do you mind if you released me?" Emmett asked, I wasn't aware that I was still on his back, holding his neck.

"Sure"

"Thanks" said Emmett and he went with a vampire that I haven't seen before. She was awesome, perfect; she was so beautiful that even for a vampire it was shocking.

"Who is she" she said not in a friendly, welcoming way like others did.

"Rose, she is Marianne, a new vampire, we found her in the woods" Alice explained.

"She would stay?" Again the not friendly tone, actually it seems that if I didn't stay it would be perfect to her.

"Do you have any problem if I stay?" I said to her.

"No, she wouldn't" said Carlisle, with his kind tone.

He wasn't alone, he was with a female vampire…she was lovely, like a mother.

"Nice to meet you Marianne, I'm Esme" She reached for me and hugged me.

"Hum… nice to meet you" and I returned the hug in a timid way.

"Do you mind if we all enter to the house? That way we could all meet properly" and she enter to the white mansion.

It felt weird; me being a vampire sitting in a sofa after a battle and a hunting trip… _What the hell!!! I'm supposed to be a new born!!! With no feelings, with thirst, alone, by myself, a monster!!!_

Edward smiled. _Yea is so funny, laugh all you can MORON!!! _He burst in laughs.

"Stop laughing!!! Good secret keeper!!!" I yelled at him.

"Edward, please son" said Esme, just like a mother "Well Marianne, what's your story?"

"My story?"

My story is a cruel, dark, and lonely past… an d maybe a future…


	3. A dangerous truth

**Chapter 2**

"My story?" I said. I really didn't want them to be implied in my life… it was full of dangers.

"Sure, it's not common to find a dying girl bitten by a vampire" Alice explained.

That reminds me… "I was supposed to die, why I am walking as an immortal?"

"Well, you were near to dead, practically empty, it seems that we scared the vampire that was sucking your blood…so it left you laying on the floor,I guess that, as you were practically dead, it didn't matter" Alice explained.

"It was a he…I saw him" I commented "Hum, I remember now that he said something about the way I smelled, like a flower, I didn't put attention. I was just wondering if the tree by my side would be good enough to hide…" several eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"Hide from a vampire? Are you kidding me?!" Emmet laughed "You can´t!"

"Yes I know that, but actually I'm…kind of different, that's why I know other vampires" I explained

"Because you **can't **hide from them?" he continued.

"Of course not, you idiot!" I was starting to get pissed. "Two years ago, I was wondering in the forest, when I encountered with three vampires, well the fact is that I am able to mimick with my surroundings, so I disappeared from their view. That was when one of the vampires said, - you would always have a fraction of second more of life that any other human that encounters a vampire- "

"Why?"Edward asked

"Because I can be sort of invisible, I can mimic my surroundings, but it's quite difficult to trick vampire senses"

"So it only works a fraction of second, pretty much for a human against a vampire" Edward realized.

"Yep, that's why she said that, and that's why I'm alive, she didn't killed me because she felt curious about how a human could mimick so well, actually I learned vampire movements while I was human, that helped me to remain alive…just enough for someone to help me…" suddenly I was lost in my memories.

"So where did you meet this vampires?" Carlisle asked

"Hum… Brazil, that's where I come from, although I was born in England. My parents are biologists, they moved to Brazil to study the fauna of the rain forest in the Amazon, I was small when they moved, so I've lived there my entire life" _–And so, the story begins- _I thought_.  
_

"So… why is a little fifteen year old girl in Forks' forest?" Edward asked

"Such an interesting question and with no answer…" –_it's a dangerous story-  
_

I raised my face and I saw Edward frowning, which reminded me to control my thoughts.

"Let's do this, you make questions and I'll try to answer them" I finally said, that way it would be easier to control my thoughts.

"Why are you here? In Forks, I mean" Edward asked.

"Hum…I came here to study; well not here, to Forks…I am supposed to be in Seattle. I arrived to the airport in Washington, so I went to get familiar with the surroundings" -_That sounds reasonable-_ I thought

There was a long silence.

"Oh…and what are you going to do now? You can't arrive like this to school" Esme pointed out.

"Hum…right, guess I'll wait till I can pass as a human…or… actually I don't have the least idea of what to do, I'm hopeless" I sighed.

I turned to face Alice; maybe she saw something useful, or something that could betray me.

"Nope, nothing at all, you're not sure of what you want" she said.

"mmm" I mumbled

"You can stay here the time you need, if you want to, of course" Esme offered with a smile.

"…I don't know" _I don't know if I'll be able to hide my story to keep you from danger- _I thought

Edward frowned again.

_-Of all the places that I could have been bitten, and with all the vampires that could have found me, I met with the one that read minds…-  
_

"Think I'll need time to answer" I said.

_-Don't meet his eyes; don't meet his eyes… maybe just a little glance…-  
_

I lifted my head… two golden eyes were locked on me.

_-AAAAAH! Why the hell I did that?!-_

I sighed.

_-what can I do now?…I gotta go…I can't stay…but where could I go?...I can be a nomad…but that doesn't sound likely because, I don't like to be alone…maybe I could go to Seattle it's a big city…but what about the thirst?...hum…no one would notice if only one person out of a million dies…but I'm not a monster! What if I killed a future friend? Or someone beloved? Or a mother? Or the president?! No…I'm not stupid enough to kill the president…hum…I can kill bums, and murderers, that wouldn't be bad…  
_

My thoughts continued on and on…and once again I forgot that the vampire in front of me could read my mind.

"We'll wait for your answer, whichever it is" Esme said, she got up, followed by Carlisle.

I stayed on the sofa, thinking… one by one all got up and went to different parts of the house. A minute later, I was alone with Edward.

"So… do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked, obviously he wanted to make questions, and his face said that he wouldn't let me go without answers.

I smiled.

"Just remember that I can outrun you" I got up and walked through the door.

He smiled, and followed me. We ran in silence for a while.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see, don't worry, is not far away, be patient" he answered.

I didn't talk again. We began to go into the forest more and more. We were surrounded by all kind of bugs, and trees. Suddenly in a distant point I saw a dim light. Soon we arrived to a peaceful meadow, I contemplated it with joy. It was beautiful, full of flowers with all kind of fragrances and colors, I could taste the sweet smell of violets, daisys and wildflowers.

The sun was bright, so when I stood in the middle of it, a thousand rainbows appeared through all the meadow, dancing with the wind, as I moved.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward commented as he stared at me.

"Yes it is"

He continued to look at me. A moment passed and he said.

"I read your mind"

I sighed.

"Yes I know that…secret keeper" I mumbled

"Would you explain me the real story?"

"No, because that will…"I didn't finish.

"Be dangerous, but why?" he asked confused.

"Really if you want your family to be safe don't ask, is better if you don't know" I explained.

"You won't stay, right?"

"I don't know, if you don't know my real me, it won't be a real problem, but still it is dangerous. I'm dangerous." I said.

"I think it's better to know what the danger is" he insisted trying to convince me to talk.

I stared at him, just as he stared back.

"Not in this case"

"Ignorance is not always safer than knowledge"

"Yes you are right, but once again, it is not the case, believe me, I don't mean any harm to your family, they are good persons"

"Well, just tell me, so I can help you stay and protect my family at the same time"

I thought about it. I still think is dangerous to know.

"If you stay, it's better for all of us if you explain to me, because whichever way, I can read your mind, and I'll know the truth sooner or later"

I grimaced. He was right, again.

"Ok I'll only tell you the problem, not the cause. Just have in mind that once you know, you will be in danger, got it?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath.

"The Volturi are my problem, lets say that they don't want me alive" I stared at Edward waiting for his reactions.

He didn't move as I watched how the fear took place in his eyes and then replaced by an acceptance, which slowly filled his features.

I chuckled.

"I told you that you didn't want to know, now if something goes wrong, it will affect not only me, but you too" sadness replaced the little giggles. -_I didn't want this to happen-  
_

"I know, and I was the one that asked, I'll carry the consequences with you, I'll help you"

"The better thing to do is to forget about this, and I'll just disappear"

"No, if wanted to know was because I want you to stay and to protect my family, now that I know I can do that"

"Yes you can, but still, haven't you realized that it is a high cost, for someone you don't even know, a complete stranger?!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, I know the Volturi better than you could imagine, and I know that if they want you dead is for some reason, and I also know that they get what they want, and that you'll survive because I won't let them do anything to you" He seemed so serious, that I remained without complaint, convinced that I finally found a companion in my personal war.

"Why?" I finally asked "Why did you get involved in such problem because of me, I still don't understand your motivation" I said.

He smiled.

"Because my family loves you. Esme and Carlisle see a new daughter in you. You are important to them, because no one, even Alice, had ever stole their heart in one a day"

"Exactly, have you realized that you have a day with me, and in what you got involved? Even if Esme and Carlisle loves me, that I really doubt it, I put you in danger because I'm not strong enough to face this alone, and I'm selfish!!! For god sake, haven't you realize that you didn't get a thing with knowing this?" I stared at him in disbelief.

My eyes were prickling, I waited for tears to come down, but I waited in vain. Vampires can't cry; all I could do was to stare at Edward with a sad look.

"You are not selfish, and you are strong enough to spit at the Volturi's face"

_-That would be stupid-_ I thought_  
_

Edward half smiled.

"But you could do it; I've seen more in your mind than you think, you escaped death in several times, you said it, when the Brazilian vampires, let you live, with others vampires you had courage to move and to stare in that frightening eyes."

"I still can´t understand you. I wouldn't do that, protect myself." I sighed

"I know that, but we do care for others"

"You should care for the ones that deserve it."

"And why do you think you don´t?"

"Cause you don't know me… this discussion is a vicious cycle, it won't finish."

"Hahaha, you're stubborn. You already told me the problem, so you can't do anything"

"That's what you think." -_If I run now he won't be able to stop me-_ I thought_  
_

"That's what you think, I still I'm the fastest in my family, I can follow you"

"You are the fastest, that makes me the fastest, and I'm the strongest, that will make me faster than you"

"You won't go"

"Try me"

We glared at each other with the challenged in our eyes. After what seemed years of not moving, of being beautiful statues of granite, shinning like diamonds in the sun, I laughed.

"So what's the purpose of all this, we can be like this forever, you won't convince me, and I won't convince you."

"No girl, you are wrong, you'll stay."

"Why are you so sure? I can leave whenever I want to."

He smiled.

"But you'll stay."

"Could you stop saying that?" I nearly shouted.

He smiled again.

"But it's true" A sweet, female, musical, voice said.

I turned to face the voice.

* * *

Please leave reviews!!! i need to know if i'm bad or I definitly stop writting stories xD please i begg you... hahaha i'm kidding...but please, you already are in the second chapter so there are two options: or you like it, or you have nothing to do, so i want to know which is the reason why you read my story. THANKS ^^


	4. Life of Human

**This is a short chapter, it made me laugh, hope you like it and please R&R****Life of human **

* * *

Chapter 3:

It's been nearly two years since the day the Cullens arrived to Forks and found me in their way.

Now I'm sitting on a desk in a literature class. I'm in first grade of high school while, Edward and Alice are in second, and the big ones, Rose, Emmet and Jasper are in their last year.

After a couple of months without any contact with humans, my family realized that my special ability to mimic was quite useful to stop myself from being a beast called new born. In that months they showed me how to behave while being with humans, and all I had to do is mimic.

In these two years we also discovered that my ability is quite strange, and complex. The best I mimic something, the more I resemble it. So after many experiments (all directed by Edward) I was able to transform my whole body into a person or animal, a perfect imitation…the only "problem" is that my skin is always pale white, whenever I'm an animal, human, another vampire, my skin is always the same.

I learned to live as a human, not a great challenge for me, a two years old vampire; I learned to love the other vampires, the ones I'll always see in my eternal life, my family, the Cullen. But the only thing that's left to learn is my true story. Edward knows part of it, but just what I said to him the first day we met.

"Ms. Cullen?" a voice said.

"Excuse me?" I answered disoriented.

"I asked, if you know the year when the novel was written."

"Eeemmm, which novel?"

Professor Michael rolled his eyes.

"Could you please put attention to the class, young lady?"

"Yes sir."

His class was so boring, although I read a lot; he makes books seem like the enemy. The bell rang.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed as I stood up with the grace that characterized vampires, and moved towards the door.

"Ms. Cullen, could you wait a minute?"

I stopped and sighed.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Ms. Cullen, you are a very brilliant student, or at least you know how to appreciate a book, but I've noticed that you are not interested in classes."

"And your point is…?"

"Why is that Ms.?"

I stared at him for a second, and then I talked with my sweetest voice.

"Professor Michael, your class sucks, therefore I get bored. Have a nice day."

I left him dazzled, with nothing to say, and in seconds I was out.

I walked through the corridors till I reached Edward and Alice, who were coming out from the gym.

"Hey, how was your class?" asked Edward.

"The same as always, why?" It was odd for him to ask something like that… our conversations were usually like – is something interesting in the future, Alice?- or – When are we going to hunt, I'm kindda thirsty- or stuff like that.

"Hum…poor professor Michael, you let him in blank…what an advantage for you that he is a young man and that _**that**_ flirt worked on him." Edward smiled

"Oh, that, well it is true what I said, and it was on purpose, and I'm glad that it worked." I laughed "Besides, you always do that to the poor Ms. Cope."

He smirked.

I turned to face Alice, and I noticed that she was having a short vision.

"What is it?" I asked

"Marianne…what have you done?!" she said in disbelief.

"Me?!" stared at her confused.

There was a second of silence when Edward nearly shouted.

"How could you?!!!" He said looking at me.

"WHAT?!!! What do you mean?! I don't understand!"

"You'll soon understand" said Edward glaring at me.

We heard footstep coming toward us.

"It's not my fault, I'm innocent!" I cried in a low voice.

"Ms. Cullen, can you come with me for a moment?" My class tutor said.

"Sure" I turned to face Edward, he growled. I swear he wanted to kill me.

I followed my tutor. After a few seconds of silence I asked.

"Am I in problems?"

"Well, yes but is nothing we can't manage."

We went to the principal's office.

"Please lady" indicated my tutor opening the door and pointing to a chair. "Wait here I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay"

Five minutes passed and I smell the scent of my tutor, the principal and Esme. They entered, and took seats around me.

"Marianne, we need to talk about your grades." The principal said "And about your attitude in classes."

I didn't say a thing.

"Ms. Cullen we called you because your daughter is about to fail 3 classes and many professors have complained about her lack of interest in class."

Esme look kind as always, a little worried, just like a mother should.

"I'm sorry to tell, but if Marianne doesn't change her attitude we won't admit her next semester"

"We want her to enter in a special group, a study group that could help her. Would you accept to enter, Marianne?"

I stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"These are your last grades" the principal handed me a bunch of papers. I took them, and looked at the long list of "**F**"s in math and science exercises; then a bunch of "**A**"s and "**B**"s, then thousands of conduct reports.

"As you can see it's only a matter of attitude, if she wanted to, she could be the best in her classes."

"Of course I could" I mumbled

"I'll talk to her don't worry, this will change" Esme said in her kind motherly tone.

"I hope so, this is just an advice" He turned to look at me "Tomorrow at 5 we'll wait for you in the library."

"What for?"

"For the study group, of course" replied the principal.

I smiled.

"Ha! That…eemm don't wait for me, ok?" I stood up, followed by Esme.

For a second time the humans stared at us dazzled. Once we were out school we met with the rest of the Cullen. Edward was glaring at me, I shrank. Alice had a sad look, and Emmett had a big smile.

"Can I see them?" asked Emmett pointing out the papers.

"No" I said angrily

It didn't matter what I said, tho. Emmett tried to grab my exams. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, stop it, we gotta get home." Esme said.

The bell was about to ring, we would probably lost the last minutes of school, nothing to worry about.

I start walking toward Edward's Volvo followed by the rest of the family. When I opened the driver's door, Edward said:

"No my dear, you are too young to drive"

I stared at him in disbelief, and suddenly I started to laugh.

"Don't be funny, that's a stupid reason, its better if you tell me that you are mad at me" I said with a big smile.

He growled.

"You see, I'm right, I don't need the ability to read minds to notice that you want to kill me" I knew that if I continued bothering him, for sure he would hit me, but it was too funny to make Mr. Happiness angry.

"Just get in"

I obeyed, like the good little girl I was. We got home, it was empty, probably Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Can I see them?" Edward asked.

"What?" I said innocently

"The exams" He took a deep breath.

"No" I shrugged and turned around just to face with Emmett.

"Did you fail?!" He was mocking me.

"No" I lied.

He smiled. Once again he tried to grab the exams, but this time there was no human to hide from, so it became a fierce battle.

"Now I'm stronger than you" He said tugging me.

"Aaah!!! Let go!" I demanded.

"No until I see the exams"

I smiled and changed my form into something smaller, just enough to make Emmett's embrace bigger than it was necessary. My whole body began to shrink till I was a small white cat, light and fast enough to run away from Emmett.

"Hey that's cheating!" he complained.

"No, I only used my ability to protect myself from a beast." I said, regaining my vampire form.

The discussion continued for several minutes, I was about to reply when I noticed a quick movement. I tried to keep the exams with me but Edward was faster and the exams passed to his hands.

It was kindda fun; he began with the good grades, but as the grades got worse, he got angrier; all I could do was smile. By the time he started with the conduct reports he screamed:

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!!?"

I had to admit the he looked scary when he was **that** angry. Emmett finally grabbed the exams and started to laugh at my miserable grades.

"You failed, it's incredible!!! I never thought it was possible!!!" he was practialy rolling on the floor.

"Yes, I got an **F**..."

"ONE?!" Emmet continued laughing

"Ok, several, but they are just **F**'s, haven't you got an **F** in your life?"

He opened the mouth to answer but I stopped him.

"Ok, don't answer."

"Oh my god it's an **F **I can't believe it!"

"Ok stop, it's just a freaking grade, nothing more, do you understand?" I was starting to get pissed.

"An **F**" he continued laughing

"Yes it's an **F**, it means -Fail- we got that, now stop laughing, haven't you ever seen an **F**?!"

"Not in a looooong time, oh my god this is incredible, girl you are my heroine!!! HAHAHAHAHA"

"I swear all of you haven't seen one for years" I mumbleed rolling my eyes.

"It's not funny, a Cullen failing?! That ruins our image" Rosalie exclaimed

"…of the perfect family" I muttered "Oh come on, it won't ruin anything, even if I failed the year, which won't happen, it won't affect my **short** life, just imagine, eighty years old and I'll still be in high school… oh sorry Edward, how old are you?"

Emmett burst into laugh and Edward gritted his teeth.

"HAHAHAHAHA, this girl rocks!!!" Emmett said

"It's a serious problem, and it has to be solved, if you are not accepted in school next year we'll have to move, and this is a good place to live" Edward scolded me.

"Ok, ok, I'll change."

"How?"

"I don't know, I'll see"

"No, I'll solve this problem myself and I'll do it now" Edward said.

There was a silence, followed by my laugh.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll be your tutor" he said in a cold tone that made me tremble.

I swear the air got wider than a few moments before Edward said that words.

"Now it's even funnier, you'll suffer long nights with him" Emmet mocked at me.

I glared at him.

"Maybe you could help me with my homework?" I asked innocently to Emmett, who quickly noticed the dark intensions in my voice. If I was going to suffer, I wouldn't do it alone.

"Oh, dear it's so nice of you. From all of you to help Marianne with this" Esme exclaimed. Rosalie and Emmet stared at me with fire in their eyes. I just smiled.

_That's what you get…_


	5. Edward's weakness

**Hope you like it, please, please R&R!!!!****'s Weakness  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Edward

"Come on Marianne, it's easy!" Edward exclaimed staring at me with pleading eyes.

"It's boring, how could possible knowing about cells, and atoms, and all that cientific stuff is useful? It's pointless!"

"Probably **you **won't use it, but it's not pointless because if you don't pass science then you won't be admitted next year; you just have to change, concentrate in what the teachers are explaining."

"I can't, listening to a human voice distracts me, human's tones are so different. You can actually hear several mistakes when they talk, and it's funny to do that. Thinking that a professor is an idiot is much more interesting than cells which are made of atoms" I said.

"Well but I'm not human. Why don't you pay attention to me?"

"I do, I already understood the concept, but I don't want to study, no more cells for tonight, please?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Edward stared at my face wondering if today's class would be enough for me to pass the exam.

"Come on, please, it's weekend and if I don't know something I'll take a pick to the exam next to me" I said with a big smile.

"NO! You have to know" Edward growled.

"I'm kidding, relax boy, I'll pass the exam, take a grip!"

Edward took a deep breath.

"Ok, go do whatever you want; if you don't want to study anymore then I won't be able to explain anything else"

"Thanks!" I said enthusiastically.

I ran out the house and into the night. I liked to be free, to release all my strength, my vampire senses. I changed my form into a dog, a white husky. No one would pay attention to a dog.

I decided to go to city, just to see if there was something interesting. It was nearly dawn, but the black clouds wouldn't let the sun shine for a while. I sneaked through the entire city, remembering people, places, smells, there was nothing new.

By the time I arrived to the airport a harsh rain was pounding all over the place. I liked when it rains, it brought new odors. I watched people coming in and out. I memorized thousands of faces and smells, but there was one that caught my attention.

It was Chief Swan, accompanied by a sweet smell that would make any vampire's mouth water. She was lucky tho, I wasn't hungry. I decided to take a little pick at the girl. Who was she? I heard something about Chief Swan's daughter coming to live in Forks.

I followed the crusier till I could see the girl's face. She was a pale and kind of cute brunette; she didn't resemble her dad at all. She looked at the rain with a nasty expression; I could tell that she didn't like to be here. I got bored of watching, so I turned around and went home.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked me as soon as I arrived

"Hum, not much I went to the city to look at the people"

He growled.

"You know I like to do that, and I'm responsible enough to control myself, besides people don't see a vampire, tonight they saw a white husky" I said.

Edward didn't like me to go all over the places as if I was a normal person, a human. But I liked to watch people because they reminded me the place I had in this world, the kindness I need so I won't turn into a monster, patience also, so I'll learn to appreciate my eternal life, they brought memories of the friends and family that I had once.

They were wonderful, although I loved to be powerful, strong, fast, beautiful, and graceful, they reminded me that there is more than the appearance, inside that fluffy body humans have, there was a mind, and I wanted to believe there was also a soul. I wanted to believe that the Volturi were not monsters and that there was hope for me and for all the ones that I cared for, believe that the vampire that drank my blood, just did it because he didn't know a better way of feeding, I wanted to believe that there is no black or white people, just pink and blue. But still I answered with sarcasm.

"A beautiful white husky" I smiled, with a little of sadness, just enough for me to feel it but not Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You have no remedy"

* * *

_What an easy exam… really I think humans __get stressed for nothing._

"Mr. James, I've finished" he picked up my exam and said

"Do whatever you want, except talking of course"

I nodded once.

_Let´s see, what's new today._

I started listening to my surroundings, smelling, tasting… first I listened to all my classmates, their quick breath, and their stress. I expanded my senses toward the halls, the nearby classes. Literature class, trigonometry; there was a new student; Mr. Varner was introducing her to the class. I heard an "Isabella Swan", then a faint "Bella" and a clumsy walk.

_Interesting, Chief Swan's daughter is__ already here. Bella, it's a cute name._

The rest of the class I listened to her, I had to say that she was quite boring, shy, and clumsy. The bell rang and I ran out the classroom into the corridor to meet with Edward and Alice.

"Have you noticed the new girl? She has a very good smell"

Edward frowned, Alice just smiled.

"Hi Jasper" I greeted him, just as Emmett and Rose walked around the corner. We sat at our lonely table in the cafeteria, as always. Alice was comforting Jasper, cause he was quite thirsty. _Hope we go hunting soon. _Edward was just looking at the ceiling, probably listening to someone's thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked wondering why he was listening to a humans mind.

"Jessica is presenting us to the new girl" he murmured.

I leaned my head toward that table.

"The strongest, with the curl, black hair, Emmett; he is the couple of the blonde one, Rosalie; then, Jasper, the blonde male, he is the couple of Alice, the one with spiky hair, by her side , Marianne, the little girl, with long curl, black hair, and at last Edward, the handsome boy" she sighed.

A faint smile appeared in my face. Then Bella asked.

"Aren't they a couple?" she seemed confused.

Jessica smiled.

"No, we thought of that, but she is the little sister, no more"

I was about to burst laughing. _Edward and I a couple?! Just imagine that old monster with me!_

Edward half smiled, half growled with the thought.

"What does Bella think?" I asked.

Edward concentrated…a moment afterward he frowned.

I looked at him, wondering what the problem was.

"I can't hear her thoughts"

"Are you kidding me?"

He tried again.

"Nothing, just silence"

Edward turned to look at Bella. She was still in her chair.

"And now?" I asked.

He shook his head. Alice stood up, and Edward followed. The bell rang, and I caught up with them.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know" Edward growled, he didn't like it.

"Couldn't you hear something, even the faintest thought?" I said in disbelief

"No"

I turned to watch Alice; somehow she seemed to have all the answers.

"Nothing at all, it doesn't have enough importance to be part of our future" she said.

Edward smiled satisfied. It was insignificant; he didn't pay attention to insignificant things.

"How is Jasper today?" he asked Alice.

"He needs to hunt, but he won't hurt anyone"

"I'm glad to hear that, I need to hunt also" I smiled

We entered to our respective classes.

_I hope this weekend we can go out._

* * *

Edward was furious, and Alice worried. That wasn't a good sign.

"What happened?" I asked, but I was ignored. We were at Edward's Volvo.

"Are you really going?" Alice asked.

"Am I?" he asked back.

Alice started having visions, Edward watched them all and frustration was clear in his face.

"Stop it" he ordered frowning.

"I'll miss you" Alice said, after the last vision.

_What was __that all about?_

"Where? Why?" I asked him confused.

"It'll be better if you tell Carlisle, come on let's get out here" Alice said while Edward parked the Volvo at the drive way. Once we were out, I asked again.

"Where? Why?"

"I don't know, he is only driving, far away" she murmured.

* * *

A few hours later.

"He reached Alaska" Alice announced.

"Good for him, I guess" I mumbled.

"Don't worry he is strong, and his weakness will also be his strength, in a short future" Alice said smiling.

I smiled back.

_But what was it?_


End file.
